bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jase Wirey
}} Jason "Jase" Wirey was a houseguest in Big Brother 5 and later returned for Big Brother All-Stars. In Big Brother 5, Jase became the leader of the Four Horsemen alliance and quickly took the fall once the alliance imploded. Jase became a huge competition threat, winning 1 HoH and 2 PoVs during his stay in the house. He was evicted in Week 5 by a vote of 6-1, becoming the first victim of the now famous backdoor strategy. He placed 10th. Jase returned for Big Brother All-Stars, after being selected by the public vote to enter the house. After winning the first HOH competition, he began to play both sides of the house, flip-flopping back on Chilltown and the Sovereign Six alliance. However, this came back to haunt him as he was nominated by James during Week 3 as a replacement nominee, which caused him to start trashing the backyard. He was evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote and placed 12th. He was accused of being part of the Mr. and Mrs. Smith alliance with Diane. However, on finale night, this was confirmed as an alliance made before entering the house. Jase was later a candidate for Big Brother Canada 4 but lost a public vote to Tim Dormer. 'Biography' Jason "Jase" Wirey was a 28-year-old volunteer firefighter from Decatur, Illinois. Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *After his eviction in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Jase appeared in Week 6 disguised as the Grim Reaper, as a clue for the Coup d'Etat. *Jase appeared on Big Brother 10 (US) to compete in a Food competition. Trivia * Jase is the first male houseguest to use the Power of Veto on himself. * Jase is the first houseguest in the American Big Brother series to have had a chance to compete on another country's version of Big Brother (Big Brother Canada 4). ** Frankie Grande would be the first houseguest from the American version to officially compete on another country's version (Celebrity Big Brother 18). * Jase is the only houseguest thus far who has managed to win the first Head of Household competition in multiple seasons. * Jase was only the only Big Brother 5 representative to win a competition in Big Brother All-Stars. * Jase holds the record for most competitions won and not make it to the Big Brother Jury. Across the seasons Jase has played in, he won 2 HoH's & 2 PoVs. * Jase was the first houseguest in Big Brother history to be backdoored from the house. * Jase is one of seven houseguests to finish pre-jury, but return for a second season; the other four players are Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Da'Vonne Rogers, Jason Roy, Dallas Cormier, and Ika Wong. ** Jase, Kaysar, and Dallas are the only three HouseGuests to be evicted before the jury phase both times. * Jase has played the fewest total days out of any returning contestant with 67 (42 in Season 5 and 25 in All-Stars). * Jase is the first houseguest to win the Power of Veto twice in Big Brother 5. ** He was the only male to win the PoV twice during that season. ** Coincidentally, he is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to win the Power Of Veto twice in a single season but not make the jury phase. *** He would later be followed by Sam Smith from Big Brother 21 (US) * Jase along with Janelle Pierzina are the first two houseguests to ever be co-HOH's * Jase is the first houseguest to win HOH and get evicted before jury ** He would later be followed by Eric Littmann and Kaysar Ridha from Big Brother 6 (US), Kail Harbick from Big Brother 8 (US), Alex Coladonato and Amanda Hansen from Big Brother 9 (US), Jessie Godderz from Big Brother 10 (US), Ronnie Talbott from Big Brother 11 (US), Willie Hantz from Big Brother 14 (US), Devin Shepherd and Amber Borzotra from Big Brother 16 (US), Jason Roy from Big Brother 17 (US), Cody Nickson and Jessica Graf from Big Brother 19 (US), and Kaitlyn Herman from Big Brother 20 (US) *** Jase and Kaysar are the only two to have this happen to them twice Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 5 (US) Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Possible Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants